


Living with Eren

by wishingwontgetyouanywhere



Series: Anything and Everything [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Moving In Together, cute stuff, sleeping eren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-11
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 10:02:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1600856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingwontgetyouanywhere/pseuds/wishingwontgetyouanywhere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This is really happening."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Living with Eren

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its really short

This is really happening. I look around the apartment and smile at how neat and clean it looks. Small snores come from my lap and my eyes glance down at the adorable boy. Eren and I spent the whole day moving in the moment everything was in place he made me sit down with him until he fell asleep, snuggled into my lap.

 

I run my fingers through his hair and lean my head back on the couch cushion. It is happening. Eren and I are living together. We actually bought an apartment together and moved in together. We will get to sleep in the same bed every night and see each other first thing in the morning. I am so excited to start living the rest of our lives together.

 

Eventually I fall asleep as well and wake up in bed curled up to  Eren. He must of carried me into the bedroom and changed my clothes because I’m no longer wearing my jeans and gray tee shirt but just some sweatpants. Jesus, he really is adorable.

 

I glance at the clock and smile, happy to see I have another four hours to cuddle with my Eren. I shift around so my back is pressed to his chest and grab his arm to wrap it around me. As I drift back into my dreams the last thing I think leaves a smile on my face.

 

I’m living with Eren.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! please comment any mistakes!


End file.
